dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Starve: Shipwrecked
Don't Starve: Shipwrecked is a DLC that transports the Characters and gameplay of Don't Starve into a tropical setting. It includes features such as new playable Characters, Biomes, Creatures, mechanics and seasonal effects.[https://www.kleientertainment.com/games/dont-starve/shipwrecked Official Don't Starve: Shipwrecked home page]. Officially revealed on July 30, 2015, and officially released on March 31, 2016, Shipwrecked was co-developed by the indie studio Capy Games. It was released December 1, 2015 as a beta for Windows, and December 17, 2015 as a beta for OSX. On September 13, 2017, Klei Entertainment surprisingly created a new beta branch for Shipwrecked, adding yet another bonus content update to the DLC.Forums Update: Announcing Don't Starve: Hamlet, The Forge and other exciting news! Posted on September 13, 2017. On November 21, 2017, the content was officially added to the game in the Home Sea Home update. Official Description Klei Entertainment has partnered with our friends at CAPY, creators of Superbrothers: Sword and Sworcery, Super Time Force and Below; to bring fans of Don’t Starve the latest single-player expansion: Don’t Starve: Shipwrecked! In Don't Starve: Shipwrecked, Wilson finds himself stranded in a tropical archipelago. He must learn to survive all over again in this new environment filled with new biomes, seasons, and creatures. Don’t let the tropical breeze lull you into a false sense of security - the world might be different, but it is still equal parts unforgiving and uncompromising. You will quickly find these islands are full to the brim with things that want to kill you. Key Features * Navigate the Open Ocean: Craft a boat and set sail for adventure! * Explore an Entirely New World: The entire world is different. Explore new biomes filled with new resources. Scavenge for new sources of food. Run for your life from a host of new creatures. * Brave New Seasons: A set of tropically inspired seasons will try their hardest to kill you. * Craft New Recipes: Build an array of new gadgets to help yourself survive these harsh islands. Features Shipwrecked adds a tropical standalone world to the basegame. The ocean was completely reworked to create a new biome accessible by boats. The other features of this DLC include: World *4 Seasons **Mild Season **Hurricane Season **Monsoon Season **Dry Season *Biomes **Beach **Jungle **Magma Field **Tidal Marsh **Meadow **Mangrove Biome **Shallow Ocean **Medium and Deep Ocean **Coral Reef Biome **Ship Graveyard *Weather effects **Strong Winds **Hailstorms **Flooding **Volcanic Eruptions *Electric Isosceles *Sandy Pile *Crate *Debris *Crabbit Den *Prime Ape Hut *Merm Hut *Fishermerm's Hut *Doydoy Nest *Dragoon Den *Dragoon Egg *Sharkitten Den *Shoal *Limpet Rock *Mussel Bed *Coral Reef *Gunpowder Barrel *Poisonous Hole *Magma Pile *Krissure *Tidal Pool *Lava Pool *Seaworthy *Slot Machine *Steamer Trunk *Suspicious Bubbles *Tar Slick *Tar Trap *Watery Grave *Wildbore Head *Wobster Den *Wreck *X Marks the Spot *Chest of the Depths *Octopus Chest *Volcano *Volcano Altar of Snackrifice *Obsidian Workbench *Obsidian Boulder *Charcoal Boulder *Woodlegs' Cage Mechanics *New crafting tabs: Nautical and Volcanic *Rowing and Sailing via Boats *Waves *Poison *Fog Characters *Walani *Warly *Wilbur *Woodlegs Mobs *Bioluminescence *Blue Whale *Bottlenose Ballphin *Cormorant *Crabbit *Normal, Blue and Yellow Crocodog *Dogfish *Doydoy *Dragoon *Fishermerm *Floaty Boaty Knight *Flup *Jellyfish *Poison Mosquito *Poison Snake *Packim Baggims *Palm Treeguard *Parrot *Parrot Pirate *Pirate Ghost *Prime Ape *Rainbow Jellyfish *Seagull *Sea Hound *Seal *Sharkitten *Snake *Spider Warrior (Venomous) *Stink Ray *Swordfish *Toucan *Water Beefalo *White Whale *Wildbore *Wobster *Yaarctopus Bosses * Quacken * Sealnado * Tiger Shark Plants *Jungle Tree *Palm Tree *Mangrove Tree *Regular Jungle Tree *Bamboo Patch *Viney Bush *Planted Seaweed *Brainy Sprout *Ash Tree *Coffee Plant *Elephant Cactus Items/Structures *Boats **Log Raft **Raft **Row Boat **Cargo Boat **Armored Boat **Encrusted Boat **Surfboard **The 'Sea Legs' *Boat Items **Thatch Sail **Cloth Sail **Snakeskin Sail **Feather Lite Sail **Iron Wind **Boat Repair Kit **Boat Cannon **Trawl Net **Boat Torch **Boat Lantern **Quackering Ram *Bags **Thatch Pack **Sea Sack **Booty Bag **Chef Pouch *Weapons **Poison Spear **Poison Dart **Coconade **Spear Gun **Cutlass Supreme **Harpoon **Trident **Cactus Spike **Peg Leg **Eyeshot *Armors **Seashell Suit **Limestone Suit **Cactus Armor **Horned Helmet **Particulate Purifier *Craftables **Machete **Luxury Machete **Chiminea **Obsidian Fire Pit **Bottle Lantern **Tar Lamp **Buoyant Chiminea **Spyglass **Super Spyglass **Sea Trap **Buoy **Pirate Hat **Captain Hat **Lucky Hat **Life Jacket **Tar Extractor **Sea Yard **Anti Venom **Silly Monkey Ball **Palm Leaf Hut **Mussel Stick **Fish Farm **Mussel Bed **Sea Lab **Ice Maker 3000 **Quacken Drill **Sea Wall **Limestone Wall **Sea Chest **Ballphin Palace **Sandbag **Sand Castle **Coral Nubbin **Piratihatitator **Dripple Pipes **Brain of Thought **Sleek Hat **Snakeskin Hat **Snakeskin Jacket **Windbreaker **Blubber Suit **Tar Suit **Shark Tooth Crown **Dumbrella **Joy of Volcanology **Tropical Parasol **Tropical Fan *Volcanic Tab **Obsidian Axe **Obsidian Machete **Obsidian Spear **Volcano Staff **Obsidian Armor **Obsidian Coconade **Howling Conch **Sail Stick *Food **Raw, Halved and Roasted Coconuts **Raw and Cooked Bananas **Raw and Cooked Sweet Potatoes **Raw and Roasted Coffee Beans **Raw and Cooked Limpets **Raw and Cooked Roe **Raw, Roasted and Dried Seaweed **Raw and Cooked Mussels **Raw and Cooked Fish Morsel **Raw Fish and Fish Steak **Dead, Cooked and Dried Jellyfish **Dead and Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish **Dead Dogfish **Dead Swordfish **Tropical Fish **Raw and Cooked Neon Quattro **Raw and Cooked Pierrot Fish **Raw and Cooked Purple Grouper **Dead and Cooked Wobster **Shark Fin **"Ballphin Free" Tuna **Raw and Fried Doydoy Egg **Blubber **Brainy Matter **Dragoon Heart **Eye of the Tiger Shark **Bile-Covered Slop *Crock Pot Recipes **Banana Pop **Bisque **California Roll **Ceviche **Coffee **Fresh Fruit Crepes **Jelly-O Pop **Lobster Bisque **Lobster Dinner **Monster Tartare **Mussel Bouillabaise **Seafood Gumbo **Shark Fin Soup **Surf 'n' Turf **Sweet Potato Souffle **Caviar **Tropical Bouillabaisse *Items **Fishbone **Portable Crock Pot **Rawling **Message In A Bottle **Bone Key, Golden Key and Iron Key **Tarnished Crown **Bamboo **Vine **Palm Leaf **Sand **Coral **Limestone **Seashell **Snakeskin **Obsidian **Empty Bottle **Dubloons **Cloth **Venom Gland **Horn **Tar **Shark Gills **Magic Seal **Turbine Blades **Quacken Beak **Doydoy Feather **Dorsal Fin **Snake Oil **Coral Larva **Yellow Mosquito Sack **Seaweed Stalk **Jungle Tree Seeds **Sweet Potato Seeds **Hail **Spoiled Fish *Turfs **Ashy Turf **Jungle Turf **Magma Turf **Meadow Turf **Tidal Marsh Turf **Snakeskin Rug **Volcano Turf *New Things **Grassy Thing **Screw Thing **Wooden Potato Thing **Wooden Platform Thing **Ring Thing *New Trinkets ** Ancient Vase ** Brain Cloud Pill ** Broken AAC Device ** License Plate ** One True Earring ** Orange Soda ** Ukulele ** Voodoo Doll ** Wine Bottle Candle Tweaks/Changes to existing content *The Prestihatitator is now called the Piratihatitator with the Top Hat and Rabbits in the crafting recipe replaced with the Pirate Hat and Parrot respectively. *Cobblestones are crafted with Magma Turfs instead of Rocky Turfs in Shipwrecked worlds. *The Bug Net is renamed to just Net as it now can be used to collect Jellyfish and Bioluminescence as well. *Touch Stones are surrounded by Wildbore Heads instead of Pig Heads and will yield Limestone instead of Marble when being used. *Logs take on a brown color. *Grass Tufts and Cut Grass take on a greener color. *Butterflies and Butterfly Wings take on a blue color. *The Pretty Parasol is replaced with Tropical Parasol, which is crafted with Palm Leaves instead of Cut Grass. *The Luxury Fan from the Reign of Giants DLC is replaced with Tropical Fan, which is crafted with Doydoy Feathers instead of Down Feathers. *The Floral Shirt from the Reign of Giants DLC is crafted with Petals instead of Cactus Flowers. *Ghosts are replaced by Pirate Ghosts. *Fire Darts deal 5 damage directly to mobs. Content from Reign of Giants Since Shipwrecked is the second DLC released for Don't Starve, it relies on several mechanics that were originally featured in the Reign of Giants DLC. Therefore these mechanics (and items/structures that are needed to deal with them) had to be included in Shipwrecked and are now also available to players who do not actually own Reign of Giants. These changes also affect default Don't Starve worlds that have been made compatible with or linked to Shipwrecked worlds. Please note that this category is not meant to include Reign of Giants exclusive features that are indeed available in Shipwrecked worlds, but only to players who own both DLCs, such as the characters Wigfrid and Webber. Mechanics *Wetness *Overheating *Effects of Full Moons Items/Structures *Endothermic Fire *Endothermic Fire Pit *Siesta Lean-to *Bucket-o-poop *Ice Flingomatic *Fashion Melon *Ice Cube *Summer Frest *Floral Shirt *Raw and Grilled Watermelon *Watermelon Seeds *Bone Shards *Ice *Crock Pot Recipes **Ice Cream **Melonsicle **Spicy Chili Tweaks/Changes to existing content *Captured small animals now starve to death if not fed. *Many existing equippable items now offer differing amounts of water resistance. *Many existing items and structures are now flammable. *Both the Piggyback and Krampus Sack are waterproof (items inside don't become wet) and the Piggyback slows the player down less. *The Umbrella and the Straw Hat now lose durability when equipped. *The Thermal Stone and Ham Bat can now be cooled in an Ice Box or Snow Chester. *Lightning can now hit and damage the player. *Food ready to be harvested on Crock Pots and Drying Racks will start to spoil and some existing meals give warmth, or cool the player down when consumed. *Many items and structures have new recipes and crafting tiers. *Electrical Doodads is no longer exclusive to Wagstaff and can now be crafted by all Characters. * Bones can now be hammered for Bone Shards. * When the player dies, a Skeleton will be left at that location with the player's items. *Trees now offer protection from overheating and rain. * Striking a Mob with a Torch or Lighter may set it on fire. * Beehives, Killer Bee Hives, Spider Dens and Slurtle Mounds can be lit on fire directly using a Torch, Lighter or Fire Staff. * Fertilizers and Ice Staves can be used to extinguish fires directly. * Feathers can now be used as fuel. * Glow Berries and Deerclops Eyeballs are now stackable. * The Ham Bat now does less damage as it spoils. * Silks become tradable. Version History Trivia * On September 3, 2015, Shipwrecked was revealed to be planned as a stand-alone game in an official Rhymes with Play stream. However, after much feedback from fans, it was decided that it would become a DLC instead. This would allow players to keep their progress as well as let them travel between regular Don't Starve and Reign of Giants worlds and new Shipwrecked worlds.Forums Update: Shipwrecked Update Sept 2015 Posted on September 10, 2015. However this is not the case on the mobile version as they are 2 separate apps, meaning Webber and Wigfrid are not playable on the mobile version of Shipwrecked. * A special structure, the Sunken Boat with a parrot named Wolly sitting on top of it, was added to the original game in the July 30, 2015 update. By solving Wolly's Riddle, the announcement of Shipwrecked was revealed. * In some pre-release builds, being on a boat would drain the player's Sanity. Gallery Don't Starve Shipwrecked Announcement Trailer Don't Starve Shipwrecked Early-Access Launch Trailer Don't Starve Shipwrecked Launch Trailer Shipwrecked.png|''Shipwrecked'' poster. ShipwreckedPAX.png|Promotional poster for the Shipwrecked DLC. DSSW_early_access.png|''Shipwrecked'' Early Access poster. Shipwrecked_Storm_Poster.jpg|Promotional art. Shipwrecked poster.png|Promotional art. Fish Food.jpg|Wilson in a boat being chased by the Tiger Shark. ship.png|Some of the Shipwrecked exclusive structures, items, and the Beach biome. Boat HUD.PNG|The inventory display while rowing/sailing. Dogfish.PNG| The Dogfish. Woodlegs3.PNG|A rough sketch of Woodlegs. Woodlegs4.PNG|Concept art of Woodlegs. Ballphin3.PNG|The Bottlenose Ballphin. Squad 1.5.png|''Shipwrecked'' mobs drawn during the Klei Doodle Jam. References vi:Don't Starve: Shipwrecked fr:DLC-Shipwrecked zh:船難 Category:Shipwrecked Category:Content Category:Games Category:DLC